Newly Felt Emotions
by WikedGamerGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Vanitas's and Ventus's last encounter before the Keyblade Graveyard went differently? Warning Yaoi Slash BoyxBoy VanVen
1. Sorrow and Happiness

He remembered; that's just it. Ventus remembered that time he was too afraid to fight the Neo-Shadows, the time that Master Xehanort spilt his heart in two creating Vanitas. Sure, it hurt to remember, but what really shocked him was that Vanitas was created from him. As the memory stopped and the pain faded he heard Vanitas speak.

"Fine then I'll give you a reason to fight."

Ventus turned his head to Vanitas yelling, "What?"

"Come and find me at the one and only place to spawn the _x_-blade," said the masked boy. "The Key blade Graveyard. There you'll see me chock the life out of Terra and Aqua then we'll see how long you play the pacifist."

As he finished his last line a dark portal opened up behind him and Ventus ran forward yelling wait, but the words that came out of his month next shocked him, "How did you become like this?"

Vanitas disappeared and Ventus felt confused at why he even said that last part. When he thought about it he probably was just trying to stall the other or something, but as he continued to think about it did he really mean it like that?

"You better not be trying to stall," said a dark voice that caused Ventus to jump back and scream like a girl.

Ventus just freeze for a second before stating, "You came back."

Ventus felt the glare behind the mask and Vanitas ignored his statement, "Are you stalling or do you really want to know?"

Ventus noticed what seemed like a warning in the latter part of the question, but answered that he really did want to know anyway. Vanitas seemed to smirk behind the mask. Sure he was _supposed_ to lure Ventus to the Keyblade Graveyard and sure he was _supposed_ to get back there quickly, but scarring the light half with his dark past would just make this day even better.

He told Ventus almost everything. He told him of how after they separated how much Xehanort mentally and physically abused him while Ventus got to live his happy and perfect life with his _family_. He told him how much he hated for him being so weak and letting them get separated which almost made him kill him. He even told him how the Unversed come from him and how much pain he actually felt every time Ventus and his friends killed one. He even told Ventus of how much he hated the Unversed and killed them himself a few times. The only thing Vanitas made sure to not tell Ventus was that he actually missed Ventus after he was taken to his new family. By the end of his speech Vanitas finally looked at Ventus again and Ventus was just standing there, but with tears falling from his eyes.

Ventus felt the anger and the hate as Vanitas talked about his past. That had never happened before, so Ventus was at first confused, but the emotions coming from Vanitas was so strong it caused him to notice something that Vanitas was making sure not to take notice of himself. The emotion of sadness washed over Ventus so much that he completely ignored the hate and anger that Vanitas felt. He didn't even notice the tears falling from his eyes. He did notice when his legs gave out and he started crying hysterically.

This is what Vanitas hated about Ventus, but then the blonde said something that caused him to freeze, "I'm sorry!"

"I had no idea!" Vanitas just stood there as Ventus continued to cry and speak, "I'm sorry you were so angry and lonely all the time. I'm sorry for being so weak. I'm sorry that you were so lonely and sad! And I'm so sorry that I can't do anything about it. I wish that we never were separated!"

Vanitas felt a weird emotion at that time and he realized surprisingly it was guilt, but he was still pissed off at the same time about this. Sure, at first he wanted to hurt the blonde, but now that Ventus was crying the tears he so long ago stopped crying for him, he felt kinda guilty. Vanitas still felt anger and hatred toward that emotion that slipped past to Ventus and Ventus, who somehow felt Vanitas's dark emotions at that moment.

Once the tears stopped falling Ventus rubbed his eyes and sniffed. He stood up and looked at the masked boy and then looked away asking with a flushed face, "Why are you still here?"

Vanitas didn't answered and was even wandering to him why he was even still there. What was he going to do now go to the Keyblade Graveyard and fight the three keyblade wielders? He was just amazed that he actually wasn't feeling hate toward the blonde right now. For some reason after seeing the blonde crying and apologizing kinda made him happy which he didn't think he could feel himself. He laughed at the idea of him actually feeling happiness.

"You sound happy?" said the blonde confused making it sound more like a question.

"Guess I actually am," stated Vanitas surprised himself.

Ventus smiled at him and cheered, "I made you happy!"

The masked boy stopped and stared at him. After a moment Ventus himself noticed his own happiness at the fact and blushed madly rambling about how he didn't mean to make it sound like that and was just thinking about it like a victory. Vanitas turned away and opened a portal, but felt a hand grab his wrist before he could leave.

"Do we…" started Ventus looking down at the ground. "Do we really have to be enemies?"


	2. Anger and Acceptance

"Do we really have to be enemies?" asked Ventus, who was now wandering to himself why he even asked. He almost thought that all he was doing was trying to make sure Vanitas didn't harm Aqua and Terra, but he wasn't really sure. Why did he even ask, he knew the answer his other half would say anyway.

"Are you an idiot?" mocked Vanitas which confirmed the answer. Ventus's head was still hung low and he didn't dare look up. "I nearly killed you and your friend Aqua. What in the world do you think has even changed between us, idiot?"

Ventus bite his lip and finally looked up at the masked boy answering, "But you didn't."

"That's because you both got lucky. You know I wouldn't hesitate at trying to kill any of you three. Never have and never will," he replied turning back to the portal and leaving Ventus to himself.

Ventus was angry at him know and yelled, "Jerk! Why should I even go to the stupid Keyblade Graveyard? You can count me out of this stupid shit!"

With that he opened a portal, activated his armor, and rode off on his keyblade glider. He landed in his old, but now broken home world, Land of Departure. He sat down at the place he watched the meteor shower the night before he left.

"Stupid Vanitas, if he didn't trick me I wouldn't have left," said Ventus aloud. "Then Aqua wouldn't have gone after me. I wouldn't have been attacked by the Master and Terra wouldn't have killed Master Eraqus, but then again Vanitas wouldn't have done all that stuff if Master Xehanort didn't…"

Ventus sighed and lied down on his back mumbling how much he hated Master Xehanort and that he was an ass before falling asleep.

"You don't know where he is?" yelled Master Xehanort.

Vanitas was even pissed off at himself when he answered, "That's what I said. I left him at that small island world after telling him that I would kill his friends, but his not here yet."

Vanitas didn't tell Xehanort anymore than that, but was thinking of how much of an idiot he was for telling Ventus what caused him to be so uncaring and mean.

Master Xehanort yelled even louder, "Then go find him! We need him for the _x_-blade to be created!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go find the idiot," said Vanitas entering a portal. Master Xehanort watched as the other two keyblade wielders where about to meet and wondered how this would play out without either of the younger keyblade wielders.

Vanitas found Ventus asleep in the Land of Departure. He thought about killing the kid right there, but didn't really want to have to deal with the old man's yelling.

"Hey idiot, wake up," said Vanitas as he walked over to the blonde. All Ventus did was turn over in his sleep mumbling something Vanitas couldn't catch. Vanitas stood next to the sleeping keyblade wielder and summoned his Keyblade. He was really tempted to kill the blonde right there. Raising the Keyblade slowly and then as he was about to bring it down Ventus mumbled his name and Vanitas noticed a tear.

"Dammit," growled Vanitas sitting down on the ground his Keyblade disappearing. He lied down on his back and looked at Ventus for a moment before turning away and saying, "I guess I can try not killing you for more than an hour."

Back at the Keyblade Graveyard the three stood there looking at each of and after a bit Master Xehanort yelled, "Damn you, Vanitas!"

When Ventus awoke he sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes. He had dreamt of how life must have been for Vanitas not sure if it was a memory or a dream, but either way it hurt to think about the pain that caused him to be like that. While Ventus was thinking about this he didn't realize he said Vanitas's name aloud.

"What do you want?" grumbled Vanitas as he was awakened. Ventus froze and turned to the masked boy who was still lying on his side. Since Ventus didn't reply he spoke again. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

"Sorry," replied Ventus still in shock. He heard a sigh from Vanitas and watched as he sat up. The blonde just stared at him for a moment before Vanitas flicked him on the forehead.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm just not going to fight for that stupid old man anymore," commented Vanitas lying back down at the end.

"But why?" asked the now massively confused Ventus. Vanitas didn't reply and Ventus guessed that he went back to sleep. Ventus copied Vanitas and went back to sleep, but this time facing his dark half. Smiling Ventus fell into a deep sleep, so he didn't get to hear the words Vanitas said next.

"You're the only person to ever care."


	3. Vanitas How Dare You Not Continue

When Ventus awoke he found himself all alone. He sat up getting to his feet quickly yelling "Vanitas!"

He wandered around the landscape looking for the other teen. Finally giving up Ventus sighed as he questioned why he even thought Vanitas would stay in the world till he woke up. When he got to the in broken castle he stared up at it thinking of all the memories he had shared with his friends and master. The memories he had spent there were always happy until that one time his master tired to kill him. He sighed wandering why he was even still there looking for Vanitas. Why didn't he just go back to his friends?

Ventus shook his head and yelled at the top of his lungs, "VANITAS!"

He looked around waiting for a moment before sighing again. By now he really thought Vanitas must have left him there. Ventus kinda missed the other one.

"Already missing me?" teased the darker half.

Ventus jumped a little and refused to look at Vanitas, mostly because of the fact he was blushing in embarrassment, while saying, "N-No! Who would miss you?"

Vanitas laughed and replied, "Idiot, I can feel your emotions."

Ventus was trying to figure out what to say next, but stumbled on his words. He pouted when Vanitas started to laugh again. Ven got mad after a while of his laughing and turned around to yell at Vanitas, but was shock to notice Vanitas was not wearing his helmet or that weird outfit. Seeing Vanitas's face was a shock enough to shut him up.

Van laughed again and teased, "Like something you see?"

"What?" shouted the now blushing again Ventus. "Of, of course not!"

The blonde had face away from Vanitas doing a bad job at hiding his blush. Vanitas grabbed Ventus's chin forcing him to look at him. Vanitas took notice to Ventus's blush getting darker and smirked.

"You're too cute for your own good, Ventus," teased Vanitas moving his face closer to Ven's.

"What?" mumbled Ventus. As Vanitas got closer Ven could hear the beating of his heart getting louder and louder. No matter how much he wanted to push the other away he just couldn't. He couldn't look away from those amber eyes and he felt the hand that had grabbed his chin move to the back of his head. Just when their lips were about to touch, Vanitas chuckled followed by a burst of laughter.

"That look on your face," Vanitas laughed, "You actually thought I was going to kiss you!"

Ventus pushed Vanitas away. He summoned his key blade and threw it at the other. Vanitas was, so distracted at laughing at Ventus he was hit right in the head.

"What the hell was that for?" yelled Vanitas glaring at Ventus.

Ventus's keyblade disappeared and he shouted back, "I hate you!"

"Do you think I care?" he asked as he continued to glare coldly. "Did you really think I still didn't hate you? You're an idiot if you thought I ever cared."

That hurt Ventus, but he didn't know why. He shouldn't be surprised the other teen did try to kill him, but that didn't stop the pain. When he noticed the alarmed expression Vanitas held just a moment later Ventus become aware of the fact that he was now crying. Vanitas took a step forward, but that just caused Ventus to run away.

"Shit," grumbled Vanitas after Ventus ran away.

When he finally stopped running Ventus was still crying. After a while he got himself to stop and opened a portal. He headed to Disney Town and upon his arrival he was surprised to find his friends.

"Terra, Aqua, finally having a date I see," teased Ven as he greeted his best friends happily.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm so sorry that this is such a short chapter. I'm trying my best to write, but I'm really not all that great at it. If I could draw better this would be a comic.**


	4. Sharing Ice Cream

"What? No, no, Ven, this not a date," denied Aqua as she blushed.

Ven laughed for a moment before Terra said, "Hey, Ven, where have you been?"

"Yeah," started Aqua. "We were looking everywhere for you, until we kinda… lost track of time here."

Ven laughed and shook his head, "No problem. Plus, it gave me the chance to find you two. Bet I could beat you two on Ice Cream Beat!"

Just like Ven said he did beat them, but Aqua was a close second. When they heard over to the Rumble Racing Ven lost badly against Terra and Aqua with Terra winning first place and Aqua wining second. When they headed over to Fruitball Aqua was able to win against both Terra and Ventus, but Ventus won against Terra in that one. Ventus was the faster one in attacks, but he just never played the other games before. The funny thing was Ventus never noticed that not even one Unversed showed its face. After having all their fun the friends went to buy ice cream from Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

"I'll have one Fabracadabra," ordered Aqua.

"Coming right up!" said Dewey.

Ventus tried to say the name of the ice cream, but failed and laughed it off with the others. Terra ordered a Rockin' Crunch and right when Ventus was going to order, Unversed appeared out of nowhere. The three summoned their keyblade and the two older wielders didn't back down, but Ven remembered that Vanitas was hurt when they were he couldn't attack them.

"Wait!" yelled Ven when he noticed the two about to chase the one that got away. The two turned to him and he thought quickly. "I'll go after it. You two enjoy your ice cream!"

His friends were about to disagree, but Ven ran fast after it. They guessed Ventus would be fine and decided it was best to not treat Ven as a child anymore. As he followed the creature he didn't summon his keyblade. It was a Flood and anytime he fell behind it waited for him to start running after it again. When he finally found Vanitas that Flood disappeared and surprisingly they were right were Ventus began.

Ventus breathed in heavily saying into between breathes, "You made me… run all the way around town… just so I can come back here?"

Vanitas smirked and order a Double Crunch Ice Cream. Once he got it back Ven follow him and asking again.

"I was waiting for your friends to go away. If you had let them chase the Unversed it would have been able to lure them away, not you," answered Vanitas sitting down on a bench.

Ventus sat down on the bench too and asked, "Why?"

Vanitas handing the spoon and ice cream to Ventus saying, "Just shut up and eat the stupid ice cream."

Ventus laughed a little taking the spoon and ice cream as he thanked Vanitas. Ventus was thinking of starting a conversation as he ate, but he wasn't completely sure what to say to Vanitas. He finally figured out at least one question and decided just to ask it.

"So, why did you order this one?"

"Would have rather me have ordered you a Honeybunny?"

"What? No, no…"

The silence was back and it was driving Ven crazy. Sighing as he took another spoonful into his mouth. He looked over to Vanitas who was staring right at him. He took the spoon out of his month and looked at Vanitas confused.

"What?"

"You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," stated Vanitas as he looked away.

Ventus took a spoonful of ice cream and raised it toward Vanitas saying, "Have some."

Vanitas smirked and ate it. He scooted over closer to Ven and Ven smiled feeding him another spoonful. Ventus laughed and ate another spoonful himself. Vanitas seemed to enjoy the ice cream.

"Have you ever had ice cream before?" asked Ven feeding him the spoonful.

"No."

Ventus was going to eat another when Vanitas grabbed his hand and stole the spoonful.

"Who's your friend?" asked a kind voice.

Ven turned to see Terra and Aqua. Ventus gave Vanitas the spoon and ice cream. Vanitas glared at Terra as Terra glared at him. Ven had no idea what to answer, if he told them Vanitas's name they would try to kill him.

"See you in Radiant Garden," whispered Vanitas into Ven's ear before he got up from the bench leaving the unfinished ice cream behind.

"See you," smiled Ventus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if they're too OOC**


	5. Finally!

"Who was that, Ven?" asked Terra harshly once Vanitas was out of sight. Ven looked down not daring to look Terra or Aqua in the eye. "Don't go near him anymore."

Ven looked up with a hurt expression, turning to Aqua, but she just looked away.

"Why?"

"Ven, I felt a strong darkness fom him," answered Aqua. "We only want what's best for you."

Ven whined, "But Aqua!"

"No buts!"

Ventus stayed quiet after that and was lost in his thought as Aqua and Terra talked. Ven knew Vanitas was dangerous they didn't have to remind him, but... that didn't mean he didn't want to see Vanitas again. He didn't know why, he just did. Then without releasing it he sighed and spook out loud Vanitas's name. He gasped when he grasped what he just did.

Terra growled, "What did you just say?"

Ven was about to speak, but Aqua jumped in, "What are you talking about, Terra? He never said anything."

Terra looked over to Aqua and ran his hand through his hair mumbling that he must be hearing things. Ven sighed in relief and looked over to Aqua who he was sure winked. This confused Ventus, if Aqua heard him why was she not mad? He noticed Aqua smiling and happily talking to Terra, and then he understood Aqua just didn't want to lose Terra to the darkness; even if that meant lying to him.

"Come on, Ven," smiled Aqua back at Terra. "Let's go."

Ven nodded and got up from the bench exclaiming, "Can we go to Radiant Garden?"

"Sure," answered Terra. Ven smiled in victory and thought before following his best friends that Vanitas might be rubbing off on him.

When they landed in Radiant Garden Ven told the older two keyblade wielders he was going to see some friends before running off. He wasn't completely lying he did run into Lea and Isa.

"Look who it is!" yelled Lea as he noticed Ven almost running past them. "Where's the fire?"

Ven apologized, "Sorry, I was meeting a friend and I don't know where he is."

"What does he look like?" asked Lea.

"Black hair and amber eyes, you can't miss him."

"I walked past him at the Fountain Court," answered Isa. Ven thanked him and went running off again.

When he made it to the Fountain Court he didn't find Vanitas, but he did see what he thought was a Mandrake walking around at the other end of the Courtyard. He hurriedly got past the large fountain getting to the other side, but the Unversed already ran off. Following the Mandrake up the inclines and finally catching.

"Gotcha," smiled Ven as the Mandrake's three leaf blades drooped in defeat. It soon disappeared and turned to were the darkness headed to. Vanitas was standing to his left leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Vanitas," complained Ventus with a smile that didn't make it seem like a complaint. "Can you please stop sending the Unversed?"

Vanitas opened his eyes and looked over to Ventus. Ventus was lost in Vanitas's stare. His face showed no emotions and didn't speak a world. Ventus couldn't look away from Vanitas's amber eyes. Vantias pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Ventus's arm pinning him to the wall. Ventus blushed and felt Vanitas's thumb stroke his check. He didn't close his eyes as Vanitas moved in closer. He didn't want to fall for the same trick again. When Vanitas's lips actually touched his his eyes widen and his blush got redder, but once Vanitas deepen the kiss Ventus couldn't keep his eye open.

Vanitas let go of Ventus's arm and pulled him closer by the waist. Ventus was now kissing him back his arms around Vanitas's neck. Vanitas's tongue found its way into Ven's mouth and subsequently the moment was ruin with the yelling of three different voices.


	6. Fate Can't Be Changed

"What are they doing?" asked the smallest of the group, a girl with short black hair.

The oldest boys, one blonde and one brunette seemed to ignoring the other girls squealing as they tried to leave. Ven pushed Vanitas away and cleared his throat with a blush.

"Oh, don't stop on our account," said the raven haired girl wearing a blue dress.

"Come on, Aerith, Rinoa," said the busty teenage girl as she walked after the boys. "Hurry up or you're being left behind."

The light brunette walked away with the youngest girl following behind. Rinoa waited for a moment as Ven stood there awkwardly and Vanitas grinned. She left once the busty girl yelled for her again.

"That was a mistake," said Ven as he walked away. Vanitas frowned as he followed Ventus. Ven seemed to quicken his steps and Vanitas was now angry.

Grabbing Ven's wrist he forced him to look at him and yelled, "What the hell's wrong with you? Just a moment ago you were enjoying it."

Ven got out of Vanitas's grip and yelled back, "I just basically kissed myself!" Vanitas glared as Ventus continued, "I just thought we could be friends."

Vanitas laughed, "Friends? Me and a weakling like you, friends, don't make me laugh." Ven felt heartbroken asking why Vanitas kissed him. Vanitas harshly said what he knew was a lie, "I'm just messing with your little head, more of a reason for you to fight me."

"Is that all this was about, that stupid x-blade?"

"That's all it's ever been," he said smiling evilly. He watched as Ventus ran away with tears in his eyes. Vanitas stood there for a moment before speaking to someone who just appeared. "Guess you were right."

Master Xehanort smiled darkly.

The tears wouldn't stop falling. He just wanted the pain to go away. Ven was crying so hard he didn't see the person he ended up running into.

"Ventus," said the worried Aqua. "What happened?"

Ven couldn't tell her, so he just kept crying.

When Aqua and Ven finally found Terra he seemed strange. Terra turned to Aqua and Ven and glared.

"I'm going to the Keyblade Graveyard."

"What, why?" asked Aqua alarmingly.

Terra looked to Ventus and said, "Master Xehanort and Vanitas were just here a moment ago. Anything you want to tell me?"

Ven looked down at his feet and Aqua tried to talk to Terra, but he wouldn't listen. Terra left with Aqua following behind. At that moment Ventus remembered what Vanitas told him at Destiny Islands.

He pulled out his way finder and said to himself, "I have to protect Terra and Aqua."

The story never changed once Ventus headed off to the Keyblade Graveyard. Nothing changed. His and Vanitas's fate was decided the day they were broken apart. That didn't mean that both Vanitas and Ventus wanted it to end that way, but Ventus just kept telling himself that Terra and Aqua were who he really cared about, who he wanted to protect, even if it was a lie.

* * *

><p>AN: That's how it was always going to end. I ended up running out of ideas and every time I saw Ventus I remembered Roxas, then I cried. I've been in a depressed mood lately and I hate ending stories, but this story needed an ending. I hope you will review and forgive me if it feels rushed. This was a my first story and pretty sure if I didn't finish it now I would never finish it.


End file.
